


Wedding Date

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wedding Date

"Morning, Donna."

Donna stared at Harvey while sitting in her cubicle.

"I assumed you had a terrible day off."

"You bet I did.  I met this guy at the Village Holiday Costume Ball.  His name was Francis and I thought he was really cute…at first.  The first time we ran into each other he was sober.  The second time he had downed three gin and tonics and was attempting to grope my ass."

"You didn't stay all night."

"No.  Also, I had work the next day.  I _couldn't_ stay all night."

"Hey, listen, something's come up."

Donna's eyes widened.  "Do you need a file?"

"No, I don't need a file at the last minute.  It's Shane.  You know, my friend from NYU?  It's his wedding."

"You can't get out of it."

"No."

"What do you need for your friend's wedding?"

"A date."

"I thought you had a date."

"She ended up staying up all night with friends.  And food poisoning."

"You'd rather take someone you know to the wedding, even if you're not romantically attached to her.  And you can't say you're coming without one because they've marked down the number of guests as final."

"So Donna—"

"I can have a dress picked out by the end of the afternoon.  That is, unless I have to be a surprise bridesmaid."

"You don't need to be a surprise bridesmaid."

"Good.  I'm guaranteed to look better than them already."

"The wedding's this Saturday.  Meet you at your apartment?"

"Where else would I go this weekend?"

 

Donna was waiting on her apartment's stoop when Harvey pulled up.  He was wearing a tuxedo and driving a rented convertible.

Donna sighed.

"Nothing surprises you anymore, does it?"  Harvey said.

"You renting an E-Class for a two-hour drive trip to the North Fork?  No."

"At least this beats the Jitney.  Let's go."

Harvey turned the car off and, with the car keys, hopped out of the car.  He walked up the stairs and presented his hand to Donna.

"This isn't a date, Harvey."

"You're wearing a wrap dress."

"I can walk down the stairs."

Grabbing the railing, Donna walked down the stairs.  Harvey frowned and followed her. 

 

The wedding was held at Padovano Vineyards, a winery in the hamlet of Mattituck.  Because of the cold weather outside, the wedding and its reception was held indoors in a large room surrounded by windows.  Harvey and Donna were standing by one of the windows, looking at the bare grapevines surrounding the room the ceremony was being held in.

"I'm so glad the sun is setting when the wedding begins," Harvey said.  "I don't understand why Shane and Jill had to have a November wedding at a winery."

"What's wrong with November weddings at wineries?  Vintners need money in the off-season, too."

"We both know that, but looking out at the field, it's depressing.  Everywhere you look, it's brown."

"Well, what would your dream wedding be like?"

"I'd have a traditional wedding.  It would be at a church in the city in June, when weddings are supposed to be held."

Donna laughed. 

"The vows would be the traditional ones.  You know, 'I take thee, Donna—for example—to be my lawfully wedded wife' and all that.  And then I'd throw in a poem from Frau Ava:

"I am yours.  
You are mine.  
Of this we are certain.  
You are lodged in my heart.  
The small key is lost.  
You must stay there forever."

Donna let out a small grin.  She did attempt to hide it in case Harvey was paying attention to her.

"And then the minister would say we were wed.  Cue the reception, then the fleeing to the airport for the honeymoon.  The winery can wait until the honeymoon.  But I'd have a honeymoon in Paris."

"So you can tour the filming locations of _Elevator to the Gallows._ "

"That's why I'd make sure the woman I marry knew about Miles Davis and _Elevator to the Gallows._ "

"Send the Criterion over to Mike.  I'm sure he'll love it."

"I'm sure he'll dozeoff to it.  There are better ways of spending 40 dollars on a person.  Flowers, chocolates, the usual things women like."

"What if they don't like flowers and chocolate?"

Harvey paused.  "I'll get them something else."  

"Excuse me," a man said behind them.

Harvey and Donna turned around.  The man had a camera with him.

"I'm Jake.  I'm the wedding photographer.  The family of the bride asked me to photograph all the couples coming to the wedding."

"We're not a couple," Donna said to Jake.  "I'm a friend of the friend who knows the groom."

"I'm still obligated to photograph every couple or I don’t get paid, miss."

Donna turned to Harvey.  "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine."

"You have a few hairs out of place."

Donna adjusted his hairline before posing for Jake, keeping some distance between herself and Harvey.

"I'm going to need you to attempt to look like a couple," Jake said.  "Hug, hold hands, do something."

When Jake took the final pictures of Harvey and Donna, they were awkwardly grinning and holding each others' waists.

"Remind me to not have Jessica take staff pictures for a Pearson Hardman yearbook," Harvey said.

"What's wrong with yearbooks?"

 

Seven PM was when the wedding began.  The night sky was countered by hanging chandeliers, wall to wall white decorations, and white candles around the ceremony room.

The wedding guests had sat down.  Shane and the priest were at the altar.  All were waiting for the wedding party to begin their procession.

"What are the odds that Shane and Jill are going to enter the wedding to Chris Brown's 'Forever?'" Donna whispered to Harvey.

"I'd say pretty high.  Shane was a guy that liked to be a part of the so-called 'hippest' trends in college.  You should've seen him wearing head-to-toe Tommy Hilfiger on the Lower East Side in 1995."

Donna cringed.

As Donna predicted, the beginning of Chris Brown's "Forever" started to play, and the wedding party, from the flower girl to the bride, were dancing—badly—to the song.

"This isn't going to happen if we have a wedding," Harvey whispered to Donna.  "Everyone's coming out to a recording of Wynton Marsalis' "Prince of Denmark's March."

"Interesting choice, Harvey, but _we_ are not getting married soon."

Harvey stared at Donna, his mouth ajar.  "It was a Freudian slip!"

Donna stared back at him.  She shook her head.  "Our relationship isn't like that, Harvey.  You know Louis would have a field day if he found out we were pursuing a relationship."

"Yeah, especially since he's a hypocrite who was trying to pursue a relationship on the job."

"Still, we aren't getting married.  We're not even dating.  Me being your wedding date means nothing."

"You're being a friend."

"I'm being a friend."

Harvey frowned, gritted his teeth and endured the rest of "Forever."


End file.
